It's Over
by bucktooth22
Summary: Abraham Henry Slash. Abe's upset because it's over and Henry's amused by his usual antics. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Alas, it is not I who owns Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter.

Abraham looked up as he closed his book. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, the people carrying on with their lives. Henry was sitting on their bed having just woken up.

"It's over." Abe said in a small voice. Henry looked over at him with a questioning glance. It was strange hearing such a small voice coming from such a large man.

"What's over?" Henry asked.

"My book." Lincoln responded looking over at Henry with big eyes. "It's over and the world carries on as if I have not just experienced one of the most life changing experiences in my entire death."

"What book?" Henry asked with a small smile.

"Macbeth." Abe replied.

"Again? You've read it a thousand times!" Henry laughed.

"And I shall read it a thousand more!" Abe responded as he got up and stretched. "I stayed awake all day reading it." He said sheepishly as Henry got up from their bed.

"Whatever shall I do with you Mr. Lincoln?" Henry asked putting his arms around the waist of the taller man.

"I fear we haven't got time for any of your tricks today." Abe said disentangling himself from Henry. "We must restock the kitchen." He said grabbing his old coat and pulling it on. After all these years it was more patches than coat. It still had all the spaces for weapons to be concealed though. He had shaved the beard to fit in better with the look of today. He grabbed his ray bans, his thick black scarf, and his wool cap. This winter was a cold one where he and Henry were staying in Main. The sunglasses, a gift from one of the men who had been friends with Henry. He had supported their war time efforts to eradicate vampires in World War II. The scarf had been a gift from Henry for the anniversary of the day they met. June 30th, 1825. 188 years ago they met. Abe was only 16 at the time, not the man he was today at all. Henry was well beyond him in years at the time but there was a kind of youth to his appearance. Abe got the hat at the beginning of the winter to fight off the biting cold. They had a system, Henry and he, in which they slept all day and rose at night. Henry was just rising as the sun began its slow decent.

"We'll go to Africa soon. I hear there's war over there." Henry said as Abe left their little house. He began walking the long path to the hospital. Their little cottage sat on a cliff overlooking the water. The long spindly path he took led to the hospital some five miles away for free blood vampires who worked there would supply. He could have gotten there much faster but was enjoying the walk.

* * *

He had met Henry as a teenager. He had grown accustomed to the man and, over time, fallen for him. Henry had this way about him that had a way of teasing honest Abe. The way his hair rested neatly on his head, the way his hips curved in that delightfully sinful turn, the way he looked at Abe, so openly longing, the way his touch left Abe wanting more, everything about him drew Abe in. Henry was smart and witty, and knew how to get what he wanted. He was understanding and sweet but could be evil and monstrous when a threat came to his beloved Abe. They became lovers whenever they would meet but as Abraham became more famous the visits lessened. Soon their only meetings came with letters and the romance seemed to fizzle. Abraham, had indeed, married but he still carried on with Henry. Their love was a fiery passion while his love for Mary was a laid back spark. Henry only wanted Abe to be happy, and although he resented Mary, he tolerated her. When Abe broke of the relationship on February 28, 1862 Henry was thrown into a fit of depression. He didn't speak for a week to anyone and simply wrote. He wrote pages of things he wanted to tell Abe but didn't. The president refused his company, burned his letters, and sent away all traces of Henry there were in the White House. One day, Mary wrote him a letter that changed everything.

_Henry, __  
__I know we have our differences; however, I wish to put them aside. I have been put through too much pain to lose my husband too. With you gone, he has been so despondent, I fear nothing will help. He loves you and although he may be stubborn I implore you to talk to him. He needs you, as much as it pains me to say it. He needs you, not me. He cries out for you in the night and wakes screaming. I hear him weep at all hours of the day. He has lost so much, Henry. Don't make him loose you too. Come back to the white house. He may try to send you away again but I beg of you, don't listen. He needs you desperately, now more than ever.__  
__-Mary_

Henry read the letter twenty times before writing one of his own. He wrote to Abe. The war was over, they had won and Henry congratulated Abe on the victory. He signed it _Ever yours, -H_

Abraham responded with a letter asking Henry to visit. Overjoyed at the prospect of seeing his lover again, he left immediately. Henry got to Washington just in time for Abraham's funeral.

"Oh Abe." Henry said as he sat next to Abraham's dead body. He had opened the casket to look at the face of the man he loved one last time. "I love you more than all the love in the world. You took my cold dead heart and made it feel again. You brought life back into my death. You were the moonlight guiding me through all the hard times. I think the thing I'll miss most is the look you get when you finish a book. You were my only friend, my only love in death. You were the most interesting man I have ever met. You, my love-" Henry whispered as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Abraham's lips. "Are simply too interesting of a man to die." He said as he let his fangs descend. With eyes black as night itself and fangs sharp as Abraham's wit, Henry bit into his arm. He felt the skin rip open and drops of blood trickle out. He used the other arm to open Abe's mouth and then let the blood drip from his already healing wound into the mouth of his lover. He watched as the broad chest began to rise and fall slowly. He watched as his fingers began twitching and then his eyes fluttered open.

"Henry." Abe rasped.

"Hello my dear Abraham." Henry said smiling.

"Did I die?" Abe asked looking at the coffin he was in.

"Yes." Henry answered.

"So I guess that means I'm a vampire now." Abe said slowly.

"Yes." Henry responded warily.

"Who killed me?" Abe asked. That was not what Henry had been expecting.

"A man by the name of John W. Booth." Henry said, remembering watching the man burn in the fire.

"And by that look in your eyes I suppose he's dead?" Abe asked as he touched the back of his head tentatively. He probably had a bad headache, Henry reflected ruefully.

"Very." Henry said with a smirk.

Henry and Abe left Washington that same day. They'd hunted vampire around the world since Abe's death. They killed KKK members, fought WWI, WWI, the Korean wars, the war on terrorism along with just hunting bad vampires. They had traveled the world together, had lived together, and had loved each other, for 188 years. Their love wouldn't just last a life time it would last forever. The two immortals would be together forever. Their love was stronger than the bonds of time.


End file.
